Vanilla Twilight
by Xander Cruize
Summary: A collection of drabbles and songfics featuring the vocaloids, focusing mainly on Rin, though others will have their own chapters.
1. Vanilla Twilight

A/N: Okay, so lately I've been wanting to do some drabbles, and decided 'Hey, why not make it into a series of songfics?' So, that's what I'm doing. I do not own any of the Vocaloid software (though I want to ) and I do not own any of the songs in this story, unless otherwise noted. So, without further ado, here's:

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City  
>Featuring: Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len<p>

* * *

><p><em>The stars lean down to kiss you,<br>__And I lie awake and miss you,  
><em>_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere..._

Kagamine Rin groaned, rolling almost violently onto her stomach. With a growl of frustration, she lifted her pillow and flipped it, resting her head on the slightly cooler surface.

She was 19, blonde haired, blue eyed, and stood all of five feet and two inches. She was currently wearing a thin white tank top and a pair of Len's boxers, which were white with bright bananas dotted over them.

She'd moved away from home just last month, and had gotten hardly any sleep since then. Every time she tried, her mind drifted to her twin, and she found herself wide awake.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
><em>_But I'll miss your arms around me,  
><em>_I'd send a postcard to you dear..._

Len sighed, rolling out of bed. He was just slightly taller than his twin at five-four, and he wore a pair of orange-dotted sleep pants that his sister had forgotten, which suited him just fine. Something to remember her by. Unlike his twin, he managed to sleep three or four hours every night, but he always woke up feeling alone without her cuddled against him.

He walked over to his desk and sighed. There was a letter there, four pages, much too long for the simple thought he had been trying to convey

_'Cause I wish you were here...  
><em>_I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
><em>_But it's not the same without you,  
><em>_Because it takes two to whisper quietly..._

They were both staring out there windows, watching as the sky lightened. They'd often stayed up all night, whispering to each other in voices low enough not to wake the rest of the family.

With a sigh, Len turned back to the letter and started writing. With a sigh, Rin started getting dressed to go for a jog.

_The silence isn't so bad,  
><em>_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad,  
><em>_'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
><em>_Are right where yours fit perfectly..._

Their hands had always been occupied, to the point where Len had basically become a lefty. Sure, they got funny looks whenever they went out, but who cared? They had been happy.

_I'll find repose in new ways,  
><em>_Though I haven't slept in two days,  
><em>_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone..._

Len was deep in the letter again; he'd hardly left his room since Rin had left. Rin shivered as she stepped into the crisp, late Autumn air without a jacket.

They had always been up early around the time that winter started. They would make hot cocoa for the rest of the house.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight,  
><em>_I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
><em>_Waist deep in thought becuse,  
><em>_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Len had originally just sat outside all the time, swinging on his and Rin's favorite spot; then he'd given up on it. Rin slowed a bit as she passed by a small house with a happy-looking young couple sitting on the porch, holding each other.

_As many times as I blink  
><em>_I'll think of you tonight  
><em>_When violet eyes grow brighter,  
><em>_And heavy wings grow lighter,  
><em>_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
><em>_And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
><em>_But I swear I won't forget you,_

Len sighed, brushing the letter off to the side and grabbing a fresh piece of paper. Rin quietly walked up the path towards the couple, who watched her curiously.

_Oh if my voice could reach,  
><em>_Back through the past,  
><em>_I'd whisper in your ear..._

Rin sat when the couple invited her to, and she couldn't help but tear up at how much they reminded her of Len. Len looked at the paper for a second before he wrote down one simple phrase.

As one, the twins had the same thought to one another.

_Oh darling, I wish you were here._

* * *

><p>All right, so there's the first chapter. If you liked it, review. If you thought it sucked, tell me why. Peace out -<p>

Xander Cruize


	2. I Kissed a Girl

All right, the last chapter was Rin and Len seperating, so now let's do a couple getting together with

I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry  
>Featuring: Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka<p>

A/N: I took a few liberties on character height. Expect that.

* * *

><p><em>This was never the way I planned it,<br>__Not my intention..._

Megurine Luka, aged 23, could honestly say that she'd never been in this situation before. Standing the better part of six feet, no man had been interested. No, that wasn't true; Gakupo had been very interested, but...

This was different. Currently, the pinkette was being straddled by a younger, teal-haired girl. Hatsune Miku. Miku was only 19, standing just shy of five and a half feet. She had also never been in this sort of situation before... With a girl. Currently, they were both slightly flushed, starry eyed, and very much drunk. An empty botle of sake laid nearby, the culprit in this situation.

_I got so brave, drink in hand,  
><em>_Lost my discretion..._

It had started out an innocent night. The Vocaloids had just gotten done with a big charity show, and decided to pass a few bottles around in celebration. The twins had been the first to disappear, at about three in the morning. Then Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo had gone off to their respective rooms at about five. That had just left Luka and Miku, who drained a full bottle between the two of them.

And then, one of them had kissed the other. Neither was sure who initiated it, but it didn't matter.

_It's not what, I'm used to,  
><em>_Just wanna try you on,  
><em>_I'm curious for you,  
><em>_Caught my attention..._

None of the others would be surprised, Luka was sure. She and Miku had been not-so-subtley flirting with each other for the past year, and neither had realized how obvious they were being. Luka had started chasing after the tealette the moment Miku had turned eighteen. She just wanted to try a few new things. Dating someone younger, trying a different gender, nothing too big.

And now, here they were, the taste of cherries moving from Miku's lips to Luka's.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick..._

Miku was slightly ashamed of herself, since she'd been leading Kaito on for a few years now. But there was something intoxicating about the statuessque woman beneath her.

_I kissed a girl just to try it,  
><em>_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it..._

Luka was in seventh heaven as she explored the younger girl's body with her hands. There was something so wonderfully dirty about this.

_It felt so wrong,  
><em>_It felt so right,  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight..._

Miku let out a shuddering breath as her lips moved, trying to form a word, a word that just couldn't appear. Was she that drunk that she couldn't remember this woman's name?

Oh well.

_No, I don't even know your name,  
><em>_It doesn't matter..._

An experiment, just to see if she really liked girls. Right now, she was certain she did, but...

_You're my experimental game,  
><em>_Just human nature..._

She'd always been a good girl, really. Straight A's in school, never got in trouble... But she was curious.

_It's not what, good girls do,  
><em>_Not how they should behave,  
><em>_My head gets so confused,  
><em>_Hard to obey..._

And so, here she was, loving up on the pinkette who she occasionally coupled with on a song.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick,  
><em>_I kissed a girl just to try it,  
><em>_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
><em>_It felt so wrong,  
><em>_It felt so right,  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight..._

And this was different than Kaito. Kaito was rough and callous. Luka was... tender, soft.

_Us girls are so magical,  
><em>_Soft skin, red lips so kissable..._

Luka's hands moved higher up Miku's thigh as she tried to not talk herself out of this.

_Hard to resist so touchable,  
><em>_Too good to deny it..._

Miku let Luka touch her, because there was no harm in it, really. It was just a one-time thing...

_Ain't not big deal it's innocent..._

So, they kissed for long minutes at a time before pulling away for breath. Luka nuzzled Miku lightly as she whispered, half to herself, "I like cherries..."

_I kissed a girl and i like it,  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick..._

And it wasn't an experiment anymore. Miku found herself turning beet red as she replied. "I know."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
><em>_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
><em>_It felt so wrong,  
><em>_It felt so right,  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight..._

And the next day, none of the others in their house raised an eyebrow as Hatsune Miku twirled out of Megurine Luka's room late, at about three in the afternoon. None of them said a word when they saw that she was wearing one of Luka's shirts. In their minds, nobody had to make the announcenment that Miku and Luka were an item. Sure, there was disappointment on Kaito and Gakupo's parts, but really, they'd expected it.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it...  
><em>_I liked it._

* * *

><p>And chapter two is complete. Once again, let me know what you thought and why. -<p>

Xander Cruize


	3. Animals

Not much to say on this, other than that the universe is not consistent. Here we go with

Animals by Nickelback

Featuring: Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin

A/N: I didn't think until I'd gotten this half-way done, but, a warning: This chapter contains slight adult content, moreso even than the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I, I'm driving black on black,<br>__Just got my license back,  
><em>_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the tracks..._

Len shifted gears quietly as he approached main street. With a slightly mischevious grin, the seventeen-year-old blonde gunned it down the road.

_I'll ask polite  
><em>_If the devil needs a ride,  
><em>_Because the angel on my right ain't hangin' out with me tonight..._

Presently, he slowed just enough to turn onto the dark street that his girlfriend lived on. He accelerated a few yards before cutting the engine, letting himself coast silently down the hill leading to her house.

_I'm driving past your house,  
><em>_While you were sneaking out,  
><em>_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run..._

He opened the door and smirked as he saw the small form sprinting towards the car. He couldn't slow down, or he'd have to start the engine to get going again. But, they had this to an art form. Rin leaped, catching his outstretched hand and pulling herself into the passenger's seat.

_Your mom don't know that you were missing,  
><em>_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing..._

Rin was beautiful to him, despite what his buddies said. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wonderful ivory skin. Sure, she wasn't the bustiest girl - rather on the flat side - but she was her. She was his.

_Screamin'  
><em>_NO! We're never gonna quit,  
><em>_Ain't nothin' wrong with it,  
><em>_Just actin' like we're animals_

And while they never did anything around Rin's parents, they were all over each other elsewhere. At school, on dates...

_No, no matter where we go,  
><em>_'Cause everybody knows,  
><em>_We're just a couple animals  
><em>_So come on baby, get in,  
><em>_Get in, just get in,  
><em>_Check out the trouble we're in..._

Len shivered as he felt those long, lovely fingers move into his shorts. Yeah, it was gonna be a good night.

_You're beside me on the seat,  
><em>_Got your hands between my knees,  
><em>_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze..._

Rin grinned, muttering quietly to him, sending her hot breath into his ear. He shuddered, gripping the steering wheel tighter, only moving one off to shift gears.

_It's hard to steer,  
><em>_When you're breathing in my ear,  
><em>_But I've got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on the gears..._

He gasped, hands jerking a bit to the right before adjusting as Rin moved down and... Oh, she was good. "You couldn't wait?"

She murmured something that he couldn't understand through her obstruction, but he took it to be a 'no.'

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south,  
><em>_I guess nobody every taught her not to speak with a full mouth,  
><em>_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch,  
><em>_It felt so good I almost drove into a ditch,  
><em>_Screamin'  
><em>_NO! We're never gonna quit,  
><em>_Ain't nothin' wrong with it,  
><em>_Jus actin' like we're animals  
><em>_No, no matter where we go,  
><em>_'Cause everybody knows,  
><em>_We're just a couple animals,  
><em>_So come on baby, get in,  
><em>_Get in, just get in,  
><em>_Check out the trouble we're in..._

Len sighed as he finally pulled up onto the small hill overlooking town. It was right next to the railroad tracks, and nobody came up here this late, so they were fairly safe.

The couple moved into the back, a slight clunking sound not registering in their ears as they did. Quietly, they started fooling around, Len reveling in the look on Rin's face as he touched her. Suddenly, there was a noise outside. Rin blinked.

"What was that?" she asked quietly.

"Must've been the wind. No one else-"

"Oh shit, it's my dad!"

_We were parked out by the tracks  
><em>_We're sitting in the back  
><em>_And we just started getting busy  
><em>_When she whispered "what was that?"  
><em>_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
><em>_And that was when she started screamin'  
><em>_"That's my dad outside the car!"_

Len turned, and sure enough, Rin's father was standing there, glaring. He bolted into the front seat and fumbled at the ignition before realizing there were no keys. That sound from earlier "Shit!"

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
><em>_Must have wound up on the floor while  
><em>_we were switching our positions..._

The door was flung open, and Len found himself pulled violently from the car. "it's not what you think, we were just kissing! Don't stab me!"

_I guess they knew that she was missing  
><em>_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
><em>_Screamin'  
><em>_No, we're never gonna quit  
><em>_Ain't nothing wrong with it  
><em>_Just acting like we're animals  
><em>_No, no matter where we go  
><em>_'Cause everybody knows  
><em>_We're just a couple of animals  
><em>_So come on baby, get in  
><em>_We're just a couple of animals  
><em>_Get in, just get in  
><em>_Ain't nothing wrong with it  
><em>_Check out the trouble we're in  
><em>_Get in, just get _

* * *

><p>So, there we go. Keep reviewing and such. Thank you, and good night.<p> 


	4. Hey Soul Sister

Toning it down from last chapter's blatant liminess! We have:

Hey Soul Sister by Train

Featuring: Kagamine Rin and Kamui Gakup

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>

_Your lipstick stains,_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_And so I went and let you,_

_Blow my mind_

Kamui Gakupo whistled happily as he strolled up the front walk of the Kagamine residence. The twenty-year-old with the long purple hair couldn't help but grin as he stepped onto the porch and rang the bell.

He was the luckiest man alive, he just knew it. Not only did he have a great job, a fantastic house, and an amazing sense of style, but he also had an adorable girlfriend with a great personality and a rockin' bod.

_Your sweet moonbeam,_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream,_

_I knew when we collided,_

_You're the one I have decided,_

_Was one of my kind_

The two's meeting had been very... interesting. They had met in a body-scent shop at the mall. He had smelled bananas, a scent that he was partial to, and spun to find it. Seeing a display shelf with various perfumes on it, he had started towards it - not realizing that the eighteen-year-old was looking at a table beside him.

He had run into her, knocking her to the floor. It was only when he'd helped her up that he realized that the scent was coming from her.

"Bananas?" he'd said like the suave, sophisticated gentleman that he was.

Rin had glared up at him. "Yeah, so? First you knock me over, then you're gonna make fun of my body wash and shampoo scent?"

"Uh, no, no! I just... I like the smell, and... I didn't mean to bump into you, I thought that it was a fragrance."

"A 'fragrance?' Really?" She had grinned up at him, a devilish look in her eye. "I'm Rin. You know, you should really buy me lunch or something. Y'know, since you knocked me over?"

"Ah, yes! I'm Gakupo, um... Rin. Yeah, I... Sure! As an apology, I'll buy you some lunch at the, uh, the food court. How old are you?" He could have kicked himself. He would have, if she hadn't been right there watching.

"Eighteen," she answered coldly, glaring a bit. "I'm legal, don't worry. Come on, we can talk about scents.

That had been there first date.

_Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that mister mister,_

_On the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

They'd exchanged numbers and the like, and pretty soon had set up a second date. Gakupo took Rin to a nightclub, where they had danced the night away. As it turned out, neither of them drank much, to their mutual relief. It was while they were dancing that they first made that crucial eye contact.

_Hey sould sister,_

_I don't wanna miss,_

_A single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

For the rest of the night, they watched each other. Rin hung off of his arm almost constantly, and they had ended up back in his apartment. They didn't do anything - Gakupo wouldn't try, and Rin wouldn't have let him. They just cuddled on the couch, watching television until they both passed out.

_Just in time,_

_I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me,_

_You gave my life direction,_

_A game show love connection,_

_We can't deny_

Over the course of months, they got to know each other, finding out that they had a lot in common. Along with their love of fruit-scented ('fruity' according to Rin, though he was loathe to use that term) things, they both enjoyed dancing, music, and clubbing.

_I'm so obsessed,_

_My heart is bound to beat,_

_Rright out my untrimmed chest,_

_I believe in you,_

_Like a virgin you're Madonna,_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

They talked constantly, whether it was via text messaging, whispering in each other's ears, or even letters, though they both lived in town. Every time they spoke, Gakupo's heart raced. He couldn't believe how happy he was with her. She was flawless, she was everything, and he felt the need to impress her.

_Way you can cut a rug,_

_Watching you's the only drug I need,_

_So gangster I'm so thug,_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

Most of their dates were at that nightclub, and Gakupo found himself addicted to her movements. When she danced, she was free. Gaku often fell asleep beside her, only to continue dreaming about her.

_You see, I can be myself now finally,_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_

_I want the world to see you'll be,_

_With me_

Gakupo could do things with Rin that he couldn't do before. He could live how he wanted, and she would be happy with it, which was more than his previous girlfriends could say. Tonight, he was taking her to a baseball game. She loved the sport, and he loved to treat her.

But he had a plan tonight. Oh yes. He had paid quite a bit of money to get a very special message on the jumbotron.

Rin opened the door, grinning. "Hey Gaku, ready to go?"

"Always." He smiled, leading her to his car. "I think tonight's going to be a very exciting night."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just a hunch."

_Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that mister mister,_

_On the radio, stereo,_

_The way you mov__e ain't fair you know_

_Hey sould sister,_

_I don't wanna miss,_

_A single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

_Hey sould sister,_

_I don't wanna miss,_

_A single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Tonight,_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Tonight_

* * *

><p>That one was a bit longer than previous ones, but it didn't seem to flow quite as well. Ah well. I'm looking for suggestions now. If you have any songs you want me to do, post them in the comments. Please do <em>not<em> post actual Vocaloid songs, I'm trying to keep it original. If I feel like covering a Vocaloid song, I'll probably make it a story in and of its self. Thank you.


End file.
